


Color: White

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1x05 Bloody Mary, Gen, coda fic, color inspo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Jessica in the white gown appearing to Sam after 1x5: Bloody Mary





	Color: White

Every time he hears the song now, he freezes momentarily, a sharp intake of breath as he looks for her, knowing it’s impossible but feeling wistful all the same.

_I've been traveling but I don't know where,_

_I've been missing you but you just don't care_

Bare feet, tousled long blonde hair blowing in a gentle breeze.  She’d been wearing a long white nightgown, scalloped lace along the neckline – so very unlike her.  He’d never seen that gown before, but she’d been ethereal.  She hadn’t smiled, however there was no judgement on her face and he had hoped she found peace.  He’d prayed for it.

She wasn’t a ghost.  No, the fire that had taken her from him assured him of that, as had the other precautions he and Dean had taken shortly after her death.  Was she just a figment of his imagination then?  Did he conjure her up, his lovely Jessica?  Had it been his guilty conscience?  The fallout from the hunt had been weighing on him as they’d driven away, the last words he said to Charlie heavy on his heart even as Dean reminded him it was good advice. 

Ever since Toledo, and the glimpse he admitted to no one but himself that he saw, the song only manages to evoke her in his mind.  He’d never seen her again.  But the melody is tied to her now, an emotional haunting, and he can’t help the questions that linger.


End file.
